Hellfire
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Lord James is a lord of higher standing with one very bad habit. He collects things he believes are beautiful. What will Arthur do when this lord with dubious intent sets his sights on Merlin?When Merlin goes missing on the lords last day in Camelot Arthur's in for quite the adventure if he wants to recover his servant intact.
1. Of Avalon

**Hellfire**

**Authors Note: Too much Disney and a dark corner of my mind got together and made this…. Yeah I scare myself sometimes. I don't own anything. **

1. Of Avalon

The lord sipped his wine and watched out of the corner of his eye as the prince motioned his servant to refill his wine. The boy was dressed ridiculously and didn't look too happy about it. A large feather fell in front of his face as he leaned over to refill the prince's goblet. The lord could not hear what the two spoke to each other about as the servant poured the prince's wine but whatever it was seemed to amuse the prince for he smiled slyly as his servant returned once again to the spot on the wall he had been leaning against before. He smiled at someone across the room and the lord's eyes darted to find the subject of the servant's attention. A pretty girl across the room grinned and rolled her eyes at the boy. She was Lady Morgana's servant if the lord remembered correctly. His eyes darted back to the boy.

He was quite unusual looking, highly out of place among the plain men and women who served as he did. Though he was one of the only ones dressed in the official tunic, and most certainly the only one with that ridiculous hat, it was not his attire that set him apart. It was the aura that seemed to surround him. He exuded confidence and charm. He seemed to make friends in seconds with only a smile the lord mused as even his own servants paused to speak to this boy. He had trained his servants to hold themselves above other servants, not those of royalty of course but those who served more minor lords than him. But this boy had the same strange effect on them that he had on everyone.

But his face was by far his most interesting feature. The hair that was visible under the ridiculous hat was the color of raven's feathers. By contrast his skin was the color of pure new fallen snow, so pale as to put a white dove to shame. His features were chiseled as if by a master sculptor. He had eyes set the perfect distance apart beneath arching eyebrows that added a sense of intelligence to beauty. The edge to his cheekbones rivaled the edge of the sharpest sword and his slightly overlarge ears gave him an air of childlike innocence. But none of these were what drew his attention first to this serving boy.

No it had been his eyes. This particular lord appreciated the finer things in life. He surrounded himself with only the most beautiful of trinkets and treasures as such he had seen gems of the purest quality, from diamonds all the way to the rarest Lapis Lazuli. That particular stone was his favorite, the bluest blue with deep set veins of gold. But next to this mere servants eyes the brightest of these stones may as well have been a speck of dirt.

His smile highlighted a mouth the lord swore was shaped by the gods. It was cheeky and a perfect shade of pink. The lord appreciated beauty when he saw it, and he saw it now. This simple servant looked less like he belonged in a stable cleaning up after horses and more like he belonged in a bower of roses with fairies to serve _his _every beck and call. He seemed to belong more to Avalon than this mortal world.

The lord sipped his wine again as the boy struck up a conversation with one of the other servants. Perhaps he was a changeling, sent by the fey to be raised by mortals. No, he was far too beautiful to be a simple fey. He was stunning enough to be an immortal elf prince of Avalon. Yet here he was, looks and charm of an immortal royal, serving as an underling in Camelot. The lord kept an eye on this elfin servant all night. That was until the prince excused himself and was followed by the beautiful servant. This annoyed the lord. He liked beautiful things and did not like having them taken from him. He was a poet but he was also a selfish man. When he found something beautiful he wanted it. When he wanted it he took it, consequences be damned. He would have this piece of art as well.


	2. Prats and Polishing

**Authors Note: There's some heavily implied Merthur here, deal with it. It won't go anywhere, just lots of bromance they're too clueless to get anywhere. I own Nothing! REVIEW!**

2. Prats and Polishing

Arthur didn't like the way the lord was looking at Merlin. He was one of the lords who didn't visit Camelot too often and as such this was his first visit since before Merlin had started working for him a few months ago. The lord had been watching Merlin all night out of the corner of his eye. He looked almost hungry as he watched Merlin serve Arthur, interact with the other servants and even simply lean against a wall listening half heartedly to Uther's speeches.

Not that Arthur was watching Merlin, no. He had happened to be scanning the crowd and caught the lord's hungry stare. There were often rumors about this lord and what most called his 'collection'. Rumor held that this lord was a greedy man, whenever he found something he thought was beautiful he would take it by any means necessary. He was rich and influential enough to get most of what he wanted and a skilled enough fighter to kill for the rest.

Arthur left the feast early, excusing himself with his father by reminding him of the early morning training session he had with the knights and visiting lords the next morning. Merlin of course followed him, but as Arthur glanced back he saw the lord watching them leave with a hateful glance at Arthur. His hungry stare followed Merlin until the door closed. Arthur stormed off to his chambers, Merlin following him.

As Merlin cleaned up and stacked Arthur's armor and laundry Arthur thought. When Merlin turned to him with a stack of laundry and asked if he needed anything else Arthur nodded.

"You're to stay in the antechamber tonight." Merlin frowned. He almost never slept in the antechamber except when Arthur was ill or 'accidentally' overloaded him with work and he missed curfew when there was a dangerous sorcerer on the loose. Neither of these were the case.

"Why?" Arthur cursed internally. Despite his claims to the contrary his servant wasn't a huge moron. He knew something was wrong. The Prince unlike his idiot was a good liar and recovered quickly.

"Because Merlin I need you to polish all my armor by tomorrow. I know you'll waste time carrying it all to Giaus' chambers." Merlin groaned.

"Why!?" Arthur felt slightly bad about piling such an impossible task on Merlin's head but if he was in the antechamber he knew where he was and would get some sleep. Plus he'd be away from the attentions of the lord who Arthur had just remembered was called James of Westfalls.

"Because I am training with the visiting lords tomorrow and I aim to impress. Now get that laundry done and tell Giaus where you'll be. I won't have him lecturing me about keeping an eye on you. Oh and while you're at it bring some wine from the kitchens." Merlin grumbled about prats and armor polish as he banged his way through the door. Arthurs nerves tensed and knew they would not relax until Merlin came barging back into his chambers to retrieve his armor.

Merlin grumbled quietly on his way to his first stop, Giaus' chambers. He paused for a moment thinking. If he really wanted to get finished with Arthur's armor, without magic as the prat had unknowingly taken that option away by making him do it in the antechamber, he would not have time to eat dinner again. He marched into Giaus' chambers ranting about pratish princes and having to traipse around half the castle just to get everything he needed.

Giaus was not a simple man. In fact he prided himself on being quite observant and highly intelligent. He'd seen Lord James watching his young ward with hungry eyes. He knew of the lords reputation and that there was indeed some truth behind the rumors that surrounded him. He was worried for Merlin's safety and had even planned on sending him on a several day long herb hunt, that was until he stormed in ranting.

"Slow down Merlin. What are you talking about?" Merlin huffed.

"Arthur's making me stay in the antechamber of his chamber tonight. He wants me to polish all his armor by morning! Something about the visiting lords. It can't be done!" Then he sighed. "I was supposed to let you know where I'm going to be, now if I'm going to get started polishing I'd better go."

"Merlin." Merlin turned back from the door and caught the apple Giaus had thrown at him. He smiled at his guardian and left biding him a quick farewell. Giaus sighed. Arthur had noticed as well. Arthur only forced Merlin to sleep in the antechamber when he was worried about him. Merlin insisted on sleeping there when Arthur was ill or severely injured but wouldn't do it willingly otherwise. Arthur was worried, and when he was worried he was protective. Merlin would be safe as long as he made it back to the antechamber without running into Lord James.


	3. Leon's Observation, Gwen's Gossip

**Authors Note: I own nothing and I would just love to thank ** chele the original **for being the first to review this! LOVE YOU! OH a note on timing here! This is set sometime after **_The Curse of Cornelius Sigan_**. Those who have read Camelot's 'Best' Kept Secret know why that's important.**

3. Leon's Observations, Gwen's Gossip

Merlin went to the armory first to pick up the polish he would need to work on Arthur's armor all night. He ran into Sir Leon in the armory. The studious knight, who was sharpening his sword, looked up when Merlin came in.

"Good evening Sir Leon." Merlin smiled. The older knight smiled and inclined his head at Merlin.

"Merlin. It's getting rather late, shouldn't you be heading home?" Merlin scowled and began gathering armor polish.

"No. The prat wants all his armor polished by tomorrow morning! There is no way it can be done!" Leon watched Merlin huffing as he gathered his supplies. He would bet the entire royal treasury that Merlin could do that and many other impossible things if he wanted to. He chuckled lightly at the boy's indigence. Merlin looked at him quizzical under the indigence that still ruled his expression.

"You're one of a kind Merlin. I've never known anyone else who can stick up to Arthur the way you do." Merlin's eyebrows knit in concern. Leon smiled.

"I think it's done him a world of good. Though I'd appreciate it not going any father he was an insufferable prat before you showed up." Merlin grinned.

"Your secrets safe with me." The door to the armory opened and Lord James came swaggering in. He looked surprised and almost angry to see Sir Leon, and then he schooled his expression into good natured humor.

"I seem to have gotten lost. You leave a place for a few years and they change everything." Leon smiled and Merlin stifled a laugh. The lord's eyes locked on the serving boy and glinted with something akin to triumph. Leon saw this and intervened immediately.

"Ah Lord James, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to speak with you about tomorrows training session." As Leon distracted the lord with boring knight speak, to quote Merlin, the servant in question finished gathering his supplies and bowed out. When he did the lord's eyes flashed with annoyance and he made his excuses and left not far behind Merlin. Leon simply hoped he'd gotten Merlin enough of a head start. He sheathed his sword and went to tell Arthur what he'd seen.

Merlin was a little happier as he left the kitchen. He had the armor polish and rags balanced in the same arm as the pitcher of wine, in his other hand he held a large sweet roll. The cook, Mary, often tried to give him extra food, she thought he was far too skinny. He often didn't have time to accept but upon discovering that he would be up all night she had not taken 'no thank you' for an answer. Merlin frowned as he bit into the sweet roll again. It was delicious but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He almost tripped as he rounded a corner and just managed to dodge Gwen. She steadied him and smiled.

"Sorry Gwen. Where are you headed?" Her grin widened.

"Well I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if you had a minute for a juicy piece of gossip?" Merlin grinned widely.

"Always! But we'll have to talk and walk, I've got to get back to Arthur." Gwen raised an eyebrow. Merlin shook his head as he bit into the roll again.

"Armor polishing. It's going to take all night. You've no idea how lucky you are. Arthur's ten times worse than Morgana. He's making me do it all in the antechamber." Gwen grimaced.

"At least he's not making you carry it all around. And this may cheer you up! I heard from Ralf the stable boy that Claire the kitchen maid…."

Lord James watched the two servants prattle on about the castle gossip and cursed. He's wanted to 'accidentally' run into the servant and at least learn his name. At best get directions back to his chamber, the boy seemed extremely helpful and Lord James could think of a few things for him to do. Perhaps he could still get his chance. He followed the pair to the prince's chambers. The girl, lady Morgana's maid again, brushed her hair from her face.

"Well I hope you get some sleep tonight Merlin." The lord smirked, he had his name now. He slunk away, knowing full well where he was and how to get back to his chambers.

"Merlin." He whispered it to nothing in particular, practically purring it. It fit so well, not quite human but so very him. Otherworldly, much like the servant himself. The boy was out of his reach for that night but he would not give up so easily, he'd have this servant for his own.


	4. Nightmares

**Author's Note: I own nothing. LOVING THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

4. Arthur's Nightmare

Leon had just finished telling Arthur what he'd seen when Merlin came slamming his way into the room. He paused, taking in the knight in front of him. He smiled and inclined his head at Leon, glared at Arthur, set down pitcher in front of the prince and began to gather the stack of armor. He made more noise than was strictly necessary but he got all of the armor into the antechamber in one trip. Once he'd slammed the door behind him and both men heard a muffled curse and the clatter of falling armor Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want you to keep a close eye on him Leon. Not tonight but for the next few days. He's leaving day after tomorrow but I've heard some unsettling rumors about him. As loath as I am to believe them there is a ring of truth to them." Leon nodded.

"Of course sire. I will do everything I can to make sure he stays away from Merlin." Arthur nodded.

"And Sir Leon, I need not tell you that we must be careful. Lord James is influential and a strong ally. As long as we keep him away from Merlin we have nothing to worry about." Leon nodded.

"Yes Sire." Arthur smiled and nodded his thanks. Leon left and Arthur changed into his sleeping clothes, listing to the strangely soothing sounds of armor being polished as loudly as possible. He soon fell asleep, smiling at the sound of his idiot being annoyed, safe but annoyed. Not that he was worried at all.

Arthur woke with a start, his nightmare fresh in his mind. Merlin standing submissively at the side of Lord James wearing a collar of gold and gems. The ornate chain was held loosely in the lord's hand as he ran the other hand through Arthur's manservant's hair. The lord treated Merlin like a possession, a thing not a person or a servant but an object to be displayed. Arthur felt sick as he remembered the lord from his dream run his hand over Merlin's cheek. Merlin had cringed away from the lord but stayed silent, submissive, broken.

Then Arthur noticed the stifling silence in the room. It had to be several hours before dawn and completely quiet. That was usually normal but tonight it gripped at Arthurs heart like an iron gauntlet. He vaulted out of bed and to the door of the antechamber. He slammed it open and looked around desperately until his eyes rested on a raven haired head against the wall.

Next to a pile of polished armor slumped Merlin. He had a breastplate across his lap and a polishing rag gripped loosely in one hand his head was tilted back against the wall. He was fast asleep. Arthur sighed, infinitely relieved as his idiot shifted in his sleep the rag slipping from his fingers. He looked different like this, Arthur thought as he leaned against the doorframe. Arthur rarely saw his servant sleeping and when he did he normally yelled at him to wake up. There was no need for that now, he'd finished all but the breast plate and disserved the rest.

Arthur had never seen his servant look restful before. He always seemed to be going, doing something for someone. Where he got all that energy Arthur would never know, it was one the many things he didn't understand about his servant. He also looked fragile Arthur mused as Merlin shivered slightly. He looked almost like a child, small and breakable. Arthur shook his head at his idiot and grabbed the blanket from the bed in the antechamber. He carefully threw it over his servant after taking the breast plate from his slack grip. He set it quietly down next to him and went back to the door. He looked back at Merlin and almost laughed as he saw him turn over and fist the blanket in his sleep, looking more childlike by the minute. He closed the door and went back to bed. He glanced back at the closed door to reassure himself that Merlin was alright and soon he slipped off into sleep.

But his sleep was far from restful. Nightmares continued to plague him. Images of the lord stealing Merlin away and keeping him in a gilded cage. Showing him off as if he were a prized jewel to be worn and used and thrown away when it lost its shine. He did not wake again but thrashed in his sleep and woke only when Merlin shook him.

Unfortunately for Merlin it is never a good idea to wake a trained fighter by shaking them. Arthur jerked upright grabbing one of Merlin's wrists and twisting it up his back. He snatched his other wrist and twisting it up to meet the first one. Merlin cried out in pain and had the good sense not to struggle lest Arthur snap his arms in half. Arthur blinked and was a bit more than confused about the current situation. As soon as he recognized the figure in front of him as his idiot and not a deadly assassin he released him.

"Merlin!" He sounded apologetic as Merlin stumbled away from the bed. He had not expected Arthur to release him that quickly and tripped managing to land on his backside instead of his face. He quickly evened out his breathing, banishing nightmares of being thusly dragged to the pyre and glared up at Arthur.

"Ow! Was that entirely necessary sire?" No it hadn't been necessary at all. It had been pure instinct, Arthur's reflexes had reacted to a possible attack, and in truth Merlin was lucky Arthur hadn't snapped one or both of his wrists.

Arthur didn't know it but he was lucky as well. The instant his iron grip had locked around Merlin's wrist his magic had risen to the surface in attempted defense. He'd forced it down but not before his eyes had flashed gold. Arthur shook his head almost imperceptibly, regret building he forced annoyance.

"It was your own fault! What were you thinking? You don't wake a seasoned warrior by shaking him! You're lucky I didn't go for my knife." Merlin's eyes widened slightly as he rubbed his wrists. The one Arthur had grabbed first, the right one, was bruised. It would be a very colorful purple by noon. Arthur's heart twisted in guilt. Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault you refused to wake up you prat!" Merlin grumbled and went back to the antechamber. He returned minutes later with a stack of armor which he set down on the table loudly.

"I'm going to go get your breakfast. Try not to kill anyone before I get back please." He stormed out and Arthur buried his head in his hands, he was such an idiot, it wasn't until twenty minutes had passed without the return of his grumpy manservant that he realized his mistake.


	5. The Hatching Of A Plan

**Authors Note: bwahahahahahahah *Pets the villain cat.* Yeah I know I suck, but you love me for it. I own nothing. **

5. The Hatching of A Plan

Merlin was on his way to the kitchens, taking the same route he had the night before to drop off the polish in the armory. He'd waved at Leon and left before the knight had a chance to strike up a conversation, he really just wasn't in the mood for it this morning. It was early and most servants were already busy and most nobles were just waking up. The corridor was disserted.

Or so he thought until a hand shot out of an alcove and yanked him into it by his injured wrist. He was slammed up against the wall and a hand covered his mouth, muffling his cry of pain. He blinked rapidly to clear the fuzziness from his vision and saw one of Lord James' guards. Had he done something wrong? He'd never even met the lord. The guard moved his hand from Merlin's wrist to his throat. Eyes wide and breathing panicked Merlin forced the magic down.

"Hush boy. I heard you were disrespectful to my lord yesterday." Merlin shook his head and the guard squeezed his neck. He choked slightly as his windpipe was restricted.

"Shut it boy!" Merlin could smell the alcohol on this man's breath, lots of it, as he tightened his grip. Black spots danced in his vision as he considered using magic on this man before he could black out. It was unlikely after all that he would remember it when he woke up from his heap on the floor. A voice interrupted his strangled musings.

"What goes on here!?" The guard dropped Merlin and he doubled over coughing hard.

"Boras! What do you think you are doing?!" Merlin gasped and coughed again, his throat raw and his wrist bruised even further. His head pounded.

"My lord, I heard that this boy disrespected you."

"You are a drunken buffoon Boras! This boy has done nothing to me. I did not order this. He has offered you no insult or injury. This attack was completely unfounded. Apologize at once!" The drunken guard turned to Merlin who flinched back quite violently, hitting his head on the wall. The guard bowed.

"My apologies. I misread a situation, it won't happen again." He bowed to the lord and left. Merlin coughed again and gingerly rubbed his wrist which was now a deep dark purple with yellow and green edges. Someone, the lord who had saved him, knelt down in front of him. Merlin glanced up and saw it was Lord James.

He was older than Merlin by several years, a few grey hairs barely visible on his head in and amongst the dark blonde hair that lay perfectly on his head. His deep green eyes raked over Merlin, the bruises on his neck and wrist, his pale skin and downcast eyes. He laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Are you alright? It's Merlin right? The physician's apprentice?" Merlin blushed lightly; no one ever called him that even if it was technically true. Alongside his work he did for Arthur he was apprenticing under Giaus. Merlin tried to speak and coughed again. He gave up and nodded. The lord grimaced.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea what possessed him to do such a thing. I promise he will be punished." Merlin shook his head. He finally managed to speak, his voice was rough and it hurt his throat even more to speak.

"N-no my lord, please. H-he was drunk, he wa-wasn't in his right mind. It was a mistake and he did apologies my lord." Merlin kept his eyes lowered. He knew how to act like a servant, he knew when it was proper to act like a servant. Arthur just didn't deserve it, plus he was friends with Arthur. Merlin felt a finger lift his chin and stiffened slightly.

Lord James smiled and sang on the inside. This boy was perfect in every way. Sweet, kind, forgiving, reasonable, rational and oh so beautiful. He listened to him ask for mercy for a man whom he didn't know. He'd had those beautiful gems like eyes fixed on the ground. The lord didn't like that. Those eyes should be fixed on him not the dirty stones of the floor. He gently placed a finger under his chin. He was delighted to discover that his skin was as soft as it looked as he gently tilted the boys chin back under the pretence of looking over the bruises his guard had inflicted upon this perfect column of skin. He'd have his guard flogged for this, for marring this perfection.

"M-my lord?" Merlin croaked and swallowed. He had been unnerved by these past few minutes. Lord James smiled reassuringly at him.

"That shouldn't bruise too badly. We should get you back you Giaus in any case. He'll probably be wondering where his apprentice is." Merlin made to stand and slid down the wall a little. His uninjured hand shot to his head and he groaned. Lord James was definitely going to have his guard flogged.

"Merlin?" Lord James relished every touch he got from this boy as he griped his arm. He apologized softly and closed those perfect eyes for a moment. The lord's mind wandered momentarily to other ways he could have this boy closing his eyes and groaning.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked softly stroking the arm of this angel of Avalon. The fabric he wore was rough and unworthy of his beauty. He lord would fix that when this angel belonged to him. Perhaps he would come willingly. He nodded and gasped in pain. The lord helped Merlin to his feet allowing him to lean heavily on his shoulder. He downright encouraged it as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped him down the hall. This would be easier than he'd thought. Or so it seemed until he very nearly ran into Prince Arthur.

Arthur had grown worried when Merlin didn't show back up as soon as he'd expected. So he had dressed at top speed and, without breakfast, had gone off to look for his wayward servant. When he found him his heart dropped a little.

Merlin was leaning slightly against a smirking Lord James. He was stiff almost as if he were uncomfortable. His wrist was quite colorfully bruised and he had more bruising just visible under his scarf.

"Merlin! What happened, trip down the stairs again?" Arthur got closer and saw the shadow of a hand around his friend's throat. He swore softly.

"What happened!?" He demanded of Lord James as Merlin blinked, opening his mouth to speak. Lord James inclined his head at Arthur and explained.

"I was on my way to the armory when I discovered one of my guards attacking Merlin. I put a stop to it as soon as I discovered it. He was drunk sire. I plan on punishing him severely." Arthur nodded and led the way to Giaus' chambers. He kept glancing back at Lord James and Merlin.

Merlin's head hurt. His wrist ached and his throat was screaming at him. He was unable to thank Lord James for his help because he was quite certain that if he started talking again he would double over coughing again. And if that wasn't enough now Arthur was here to witness his weakness first hand, just great.

Lord James was quite miffed. He had actually planned to 'get lost' on the way to the physician's chambers and wind up in his chambers where he could do with angel what he wished. But then the prince had shown up and his plans were dashed. He followed the prince to the physician's chambers and helped him to sit the boy down. The elderly physician quickly treated the boy and pronounced him with a bruised throat, sprained wrist, and mild concussion. He was ordered not to speak for the rest of the day, lest he do loose the use of his voice entirely or do any further such damage. He was also ordered to stay in the physician's chambers so Giaus could keep an eye on him. He had shown his distress with various and largely expressive hand movements.

"No arguments Merlin! No speaking for the rest of the day and you are to stay here! That is an order!" Arthur barked interrupting his expressive but silent antics. He glared at Arthur and crossed his arms. He huffed a breath and flopped down onto a bench in front of a large stack of books. He pulled them towards himself and flipped open the top one. Lord James stifled a chuckle, Arthur shot him a look as Merlin smiled slightly. He bowed to Arthur.

"I am glad to hear you will be alright Merlin. I must apologize again for my guard's actions. He was out of line. It will not happen again. Sire I believe I will see you on the training field?" Arthur nodded and Lord James bowed once more before leaving.

Lord James was fuming. The prince seemed to be blocking him at every turn. He seemed to be three steps ahead of him but the lord did not give up, ever. He would possess this servant and he had the perfect plan.


	6. Past Offences

**Authors note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And to all those readers who are not American Happy Thursday. In the spirit of giving here is the next bit. I would again like to thank **chele the original **for the beautiful if short description of Lord James as a **_smarmy bastard_**. I know you were all thinking it and that makes me happy! I still don't own anything! Please review!**

6. Past Offences

Arthur was twitchy and Merlin was unable to ask why. He picked up a discarded piece of parchment and lobbed it at the prince's head. It was a mark of just how distracted Arthur was that it hit him square on the back of the scalp. He turned to Merlin who raised a concerned eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"I'm fine, you idiot. Just… Just stay away from Lord James, alright? He's shifty." Merlin raised his other eyebrow in confusion and disbelief. Giaus glanced between the two of them. He grabbed another stack of books and plopped them down in front of his ward.

"Don't worry my lord, Merlin will be very busy today." Merlin's glare was reminiscent of a kicked puppy as he shot it up toward Giaus. He huffed again and buried himself in his reading. Arthur motioned Giaus into the hall.

"Thank you Giaus. Lord James is leaving tomorrow so as long as we can keep Merlin away from him we should be fine." Giaus nodded.

"Do you believe Lord James ordered his guard to attack Merlin?" Arthur shook his head.

"No he was genuinely angry when he spoke of Merlin's attacker. He didn't plan for Merlin to get hurt at least. I don't trust him Giaus. These rumors I keep hearing, people disappearing as soon as he leaves sometimes just as he's leaving, valuable gems disappearing after their owners mysteriously die, people being downright sold to him?! And all this for some kind of collection he supposed to have at his castle in Westfalls? I am loathe to believe these rumors but…" Giaus nodded.

"I fear there may be some truth to them my lord. I know that the gem of Arakon fell into his hands after its previous owner met a rather bloody end at the hand of Lord James. The story goes that Lord James attempted to buy it first but when he was refused he challenged its owner to a duel. Servants and even sometimes minor nobles are known to go missing during his visits. Lady Alice was a courtier when last Lord James visited. She vanished when he left and returned to her father six months later half gone with child. I myself introduced her to the local midwife. She never spoke of what happened." Arthur nodded. He'd known Lady Alice, Uther had been deeply shocked when she'd returned pregnant and unmarried.

"Her father eventually sent her to live with cousins in Cenred's kingdom. She had the baby while they were traveling. It was a stroke of luck they were in Ealdor when it happened. He may not have told you but Merlin's mother, Hunith, is a highly skilled midwife." Arthur raised an eyebrow, Merlin had never told him that. In fact he never spoke about his life before Camelot.

"That explains why she sent him here. She would want him trained as a physician, I always did wonder why he came to Camelot." Giaus nodded, though that was not the whole reason. Arthur looked thoughtful.

"Still, I want him as far from Merlin as possible. He's not collecting my idiot. Who knows why he'd want to but he won't." Giaus almost smiled at Arthur's slip of the tongue but held back from pointing it out to him. Arthur left to get ready for the training session, and get some breakfast and Giaus headed back inside. Merlin was reading through one of Giaus' books on medicine and science. He jumped when Giaus closed the door behind himself. Giaus frowned, Merlin was paranoid at the best of times but he'd never been so much like an abused dog flinching away from everyone.

"What happened Merlin?" Merlin frowned at him and grabbed a piece of parchment and began searching for something to write with. After a few minutes he gave up and placed his finger on the parchment after glancing around. His eyes gleamed gold and gold ink seeped from his finger and words began to form on the page.

'Polished all of the Prats armor. He wouldn't wake up so I shook him and he nearly snapped my arm. Don't think he knew what was happening cause he let me go as soon as he realized it was me. I went to get his breakfast and got attacked by a very drunk guard. Lord James helped me. What do you know about him?' Giaus sighed and decided to choose his battles. He'd told Merlin not to talk and he was listening. He'd need to burn any notes with the magical gold ink.

"He's not a minor lord, but he wields less actual power than most other lords. He's obtained most of his rank mainly because of his wealth. He rarely visits Camelot. He seems charming enough but there have always been rumors surrounding him and I'm sad to say there is some truth to them. Or at least there appears to be. Do you remember Lady Alice?" Merlin nodded and more ink blossomed from his finger as his eyes glowed gold once more.

'Yes. She came to Ealdor about four years ago. She had a baby, mother helper her deliver it. She was very kind to everyone which was odd. Most passing nobles wouldn't even stop in Ealdor. She wasn't married, the old ladies in town made a huge deal of that.' Giaus nodded.

"Yes, she always was very kind. She went missing last time Lord James was here and returned six months later half gone with child. She would never tell anyone what happened." Merlin frowned.

'But do you think it was Lord James? He seems like a nice person, I mean most nobles I know would just walk past if someone was getting hurt. He helped me. He doesn't seem like someone who would do that.' Giaus sighed.

"I don't know if it was Lord James but the evidence was heavily against him. I just want you to be careful. Now get back to your reading. I'll make a physician out of you yet." Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Giaus took the paper covered in gold ink and tossed it into the fire, watching to make sure no evidence remained of it remained.

A few hours later he went off on his rounds leaving Merlin alone to mix up a large batch of Giaus' sleeping potion. He'd been running low on it.


	7. Tea Time

**Authors Note: bwahahahahahahahaha Yeah ya'll are going to hate me so much after these next few parts. I own nothing!**

7. Tea Time

Merlin was bottling potions when someone knocked on the door. Being unable to answer by calling out Merlin walked to the door and opened it, vial still in hand. He smiled at Lord James who had a young squire following him looking worried. Merlin knew this squire, his name was Galahad. He smiled at Merlin as he stood aside so Lord James could enter. Lord James was holding his hand rather gingerly. Merlin's eyebrows knit in concern, he hated seeing people injured. Lord James smiled.

"There was an accident during training. Sir Evan's blade slipped. Where's Giaus?" Merlin grabbed a sheet of parchment and finally located a quill. James read his note aloud.

" 'On his rounds.' Still not allowed to speak then?" Merlin nodded. Lord James frowned.

"Do you think you can help me?" Merlin set down his quill and held out his hand for the lords injured one. He examined the cut closely then he nodded. He gestured for the lord to sit down and bustled around gathering bandages as he went. Galahad hovered in the doorway uncertain of what he should do now, Arthur had ordered him to follow Lord James and he had. Lord James unnerved him a little but he wasn't sure why.

"So what are you making Merlin?" The servant in question motioned toward a piece of paper in an old book next to a few full uncorked vials. The lord looked over and smiled at his own luck.

"A sleeping draft?" The boy nodded and took Lord James hand carefully beginning to wrap it in clean white bandages. Lord James smiled at Galahad.

"Would you mind telling his highness, Prince Arthur that I will, most unfortunately, not be able to join the lords in training for the rest of the day?" Galahad paused. He felt he should stay, something was wrong. But he was merely a page, he had to follow orders.

"Of course my lord, I will return shortly." He bowed and left quickly. Lord James smiled at Merlin as he finished wrapping his hand. Merlin went back to the bottles and began corking bottles and finishing to fill the rest. Lord James cleared his throat.

"My apologies, do you have any tea? I don't want to impose but the dust is quite heavy in here." Merlin nodded and went to the fireplace to put on the kettle. While he was distracted Lord James slipped one of the newly corked bottles of the sleeping draft into his sleeve. Soon the tea was ready and Merlin was reading one of the books Giaus had left him. Lord James looked over at the book still open on the table.

"Do you mind if I look at this? I find it quite interesting." Merlin smiled and gestured for him to go ahead. Lord James carefully read through the page, just to make sure it would do what he needed it to do.

'A powerful sleeping draft used to induce a restful dreamless sleep for at least twelve to eighteen hours. It takes about two hours for its full effect to take hold though the side effects will manifest rather quickly. Any pain the patient is in will fade and within half an hour the patient will feel drowsy. This effect will continue to grow until the patient falls asleep.' Lord James smiled and silently uncorked the bottle in his sleeve.

"This is fascinating, but I was wondering if this means... opps!" Lord James exclaimed as he 'accidentally' dropped the book scattering papers across the floor. Merlin quickly bent to pick them up and Lord James took his chance and tipped the sleeping draft into Merlin's cup. He then slipped the bottle back up his sleeve and helped Merlin gather the last few scattered pages.

"I am so sorry Merlin, I can be so clumsy sometimes. I'm so sorry." Merlin smiled that angelic smile of his and Lord James knew the boy had forgiven him. Lord James looked out the window as they sat back down and saw the sun hanging low in the sky. He restrained a smile, but only just. Someone knocked on the door as Merlin was about to sip his tea. Merlin went to answer it, stepping aside so Galahad could enter. The squire smiled but Lord James could tell that they didn't know each other well. Then he turned to Lord James.

"My lord the Prince requests your presence at the feast, Merlin he's given you the night off. He says he expects you to wake him tomorrow and he said to 'please be on time you useless idiot.'" Galahad looked apprehensive at having to call Merlin names for the prince but Merlin only just managed to suppress his laughter. Galahad smiled when he realized that Merlin knew the words were not his. Lord James bristled but no one seemed to notice. Merlin sat back down and sipped his tea before returning to his book. Lord James smiled.

"Well duty calls I'm afraid. Thank you for the help and the tea Merlin. Would you mind if I came back later and had you check my hand again?" Merlin shook his head and grinned. Things were going exactly to plan, Lord James mused as he followed Galahad out.

Merlin was starting to feel drowsy as he continues to read through the books Giaus had left him. It had been about an hour since Lord James had left and Giaus had sent a young boy from town to tell him he wouldn't be able to come home that night. He was caring for a woman who was eight months gone with child and had fallen ill. Merlin had sent the boy back with the medicines and herbs Giaus would need. The sun had set not long after Lord James had left and Merlin had finished his tea. He'd have to talk to Giaus the herbs for the tea seemed to be going stale leaving a funny taste in his mouth. Merlin cleaned up one handed, the other held the book he was currently invested in. It was a book on herbs and where they could be found alongside their uses and dangers.

Merlin blinked hard, trying to clear his suddenly foggy vision but found he could not. It wasn't his concussion, he'd had enough of those to know what a fainting spell from that felt like. He was just insanely tired for no real reason. He blearily made his way up to his room and flopped down on his bed not even bothering to take off his boots. His brain was too fuzzy to remember that Lord James was coming back as he curled up around the book in his hands. He floated in that in between space for what felt like ages until his eyes slid closed.


	8. That Bad Feeling

**Authors Note: Ok this one will be a short part, but I know you'll review if I do what I planned to so I will. I own nothing.**

8. That Bad Feeling

Arthur was getting that bad feeling again. Something was going to go horribly wrong, he could feel it. Morgana also looked uneasy as she glanced around at the lords. Uther, being observant for once, noticed and decided to comment on her uneasy air.

"Is everything quite alright Morgana? You've been very quiet tonight." Morgana forced a smile.

"I'm quite alright, I just haven't slept well these past few nights. Giaus has given me a new sleeping potion though so I should get some rest tonight." Uther sent her one of his rare smiles and the meal continued.

Morgana left with Gwen when the feast finished. As she brushed her hair Gwen gathered laundry and lit the candles. She picked up the vial that had held Morgana's nightly sleeping potion. She frowned, it was empty. Gwen quickly looked between the laundry and the empty vial. Morgana smiled.

"I can go to Giaus', go ahead home when you're finished with that." Gwen smiled and looked a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" Gwen shifted from foot to foot.

"I just haven't seen Merlin all day. I know he can take care of himself but... I mean not that I'm worried. But not that I wouldn't be worried, he does have a habit of getting in trouble." Morgana bit back a smile at her friend's flustered air. Arthur had told her what had happened; she in turn explained it to Gwen. She dropped the laundry as her hands flew to her mouth.

"He's alright, though I bet he would appreciate a visit from you. Arthur says he's been told not to speak all day. I'm curious to see if he can do it." Gwen giggled as she gathered the rest of the dropped clothes.

"I think I will visit him. Once I'm done with the laundry of course. Maybe I'll see you there, not that you would stay too long. Not that you wouldn't. I mean…" Morgana laughed.

"I'm concerned about Merlin as well. I'm planning on checking on him as well." Gwen blushed and bowed out. Morgana's face fell once more. Her nightmare came back to her now clearer than ever. Normally they would revolve around Arthur but not this one. She shuddered as she remembered Merlin's muffled screaming, his hands tied above his head gagged and shirtless, eyes glassy as a knife flew toward his heart. She quickstepped to Giaus' chambers unaware of what she would find there.

Lord James smiled down at the angel asleep in front of him. So beautiful and completely defenseless. He reached down and ran a hand over Merlin's cheek, careful to brush only the pad of his thumb along the prominent bone there lest it prove as deadly as it looked. He was dressed for travel, he planned on leaving that night. The prince had made it obvious enough through his glares during training and at dinner that he did not like Lord James. The lord himself couldn't think of what could have brought on such dislike but he also couldn't bring himself to care.

Merlin slept on as Lord James ran a hand through his hair and carefully sat him up. He'd intended to simply pick him up and leave when someone came in through the main door. Lord James growled as he was forced to once more set down his angel.

"Giaus? Merlin?" Morgana called as she entered the bizarrely silent chambers. Glancing around she saw the normal mess of potions and bottles that littered the work tables, Merlin's door was ajar and she paused making sure Giaus wasn't there before she disturbed Merlin. She knew he was injured and probably needed rest but she didn't think she could stand another night of nightmares. She made her way across the room and knocked on the door.

It swung open and she saw Merlin fast asleep leaning against the wall. He had a book a few inches from his hand as if he'd fallen asleep reading it.

"Merlin?" He did not budge. She'd heard from Arthur how difficult it was to get Merlin to wake up on time so she stepped closer and called louder. Still there was no response. Morgana frowned.

"Merlin!" Nothing. Then she heard the door close behind her she spun and found herself looking up at Lord James. His eyes flashed with rage and she backed away. She wasn't fast enough as he brought the pummel of his sword to the side of her head. He let her fall to the hard ground. She was in his way, therefore like every other obstacle she had to be removed. He stepped over her and collected the boy in his arms. He didn't stir. His breathing was even and soft against his chest. He stepped over the Lady Morgana once again and walked out into the main chamber. Before he left he took one more vial of the sleeping draft in case his angel woke on the way to his new home.


End file.
